


Mine means mine and i don't like to share.

by Cookies_dont_dance



Series: Reckless Serenade [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A - Freeform, Fic, Fluff, JUST, M/M, Possessive!Harry, Ship, about, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, my, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_dont_dance/pseuds/Cookies_dont_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Louis didn't catch on but when he told Harry he was going out with Liam and Niall, Harry said no and Louis' response was only a scoff and a sassy "I didn't asked you, i told you" Harry knew right then that demanding wouldn't work with Louis and damned himself for picking a sassy boyfriend. So Harry decided to pout and whine and offering films and kisses so Louis really couldn't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine means mine and i don't like to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it................... * Awkward silence *

Harry never really liked to share, at least thats what his mother told him. It seems that if Harry would go to kindergarten he never shared his crayons or cookies with the other kids.His mom always told Harry that he should share with people who need it and Harry would try, he really would try and sometimes he gave his best friend a cookie or a purple crayon because he never really liked purple anyway. 

His mother didn't pay much attention to it and after a while Harry didn't feel so upset with sharing anymore , that was until his cousins came to visit and decided it would be a good idea to grab whatever they could of Harry. Harry tried to stay calm but then his oldest cousin started to draw with his favorite blue crayon and he lost it, he slapped his cousin in the face while sobbing loudly, when his mother came upstairs she was furious. After Harry said sorry to his cousin they left and his mother sat him down to talk.

"Harry, why did you hurt your cousin? " his mother asked  
"He was touching my blue crayon and nobody can touch my blue crayon it's my blue crayon nobody else's. " he finished his little speech with a pout . It was true Harry always liked his blue crayon the most and didn't let anyone touch it, he barely even used it himself just to make it last longer.

"Well" his mother began "It's still not nice to hurt people Harry, it doesn't matter how much they touch your stuff it's not okay. Understood? " Harry nodded and his mother told him to change in his pyjama. After Harry got up and left the room she started on diner thinking about her possessive son and the pore girl he would date later.

Now 10 years later his mom was right, well not about the girl thing, nope. Harry liked boys actually just one boy and he was in love. Louis is his name and he has pretty blue eyes that are the same color as Harry’s favorite crayon. He and Harry live together and love each other more then anything. Harry would sometimes get possessive when he and Louis were out with their friends and men kept staring at Louis bum or looked him over and licking their lips. He would grab Louis by his waist and hold him close all night.

At first Louis didn't catch on but when he told Harry he was going out with Liam and Niall, Harry said no and Louis response was only a scoff and a sassy "I didn't asked you, i told you" Harry knew right then that demanding wouldn't work with Louis and damned himself for picking a sassy boyfriend. So Harry decided to pout and whine and offering films and kisses so Louis really couldn't say no.

Everytime Louis would say he was going out Harry would say he had something planned or convince Louis to take a nap only to have him wake up the next morning. Louis understood pretty fast that Harry didn't want him to go out without him and Louis was okay with that because if he’s honest he really loves it when Harry gets possessive with him.

 

It was a long Saturday night when Louis, Harry,Zayn,Liam and Niall were on their way to a new nightclub called Snakebite. When Louis and Harry first started dating they kinda shared their friends with each other.  
When they arrive they all go separate ways, Liam finds some girls to talk to, Zayn is heading to the bar with Niall and Harry and Louis are dancing.

After a while Harry went to get a drink, leaving Louis alone on the dance floor but Louis just continued dancing.Harry asked the barman a drink and waited, looking around his eyes landed back on Louis, of course.  
Harry turned around to get his drink and when he looked back he saw a man holding Louis' waist and Louis looked very uncomfortable, anger shot through him like a bullet, he didn't realize he was walking towards Louis until the man started kissing Louis’ neck. Harry would've been mad at Louis if he didn't saw the way Louis was trying to escape, that made Harry speedup. When Harry finally arrived the man was grinding against Louis' bum and Harry wasted no time to get Louis out of his grip and standing in front of Louis."Hey! What the fuck!?" The man spoke before Harry punched him in the face, Louis gasped and the man stumbled a bit backwards before attacking Harry, making them fall to the ground. 

Harry quickly placed himself on the man and started pounding on him. "Harry! Stop!" Louis tried to grab Harry's arm but he was afraid Harry would hit him. "Harry you're gonna kill him, stop!" Louis was really scared right now."Please.... " Louis almost sobbed. That got Harry’s attention because he suddenly stood up and grabbed Louis’ waist, dragging him towards the exit.

In the taxi ride home Harry says nothing but holds Louis’ waist really tight. “You okay?” Louis asked after 10 minutes of silence , Harry only nods.After what seems like forever they get home and pay the taxi, Harry still hasn't said a word and Louis is worried.

When Louis opens the door and turns on the lights he get’s a good look at Harry and gasps “Harry!” Harry drops his gaze to the floor and walks towards the living room, Louis rushes of to get a washcloth because Harry’s nose is bleeding and he got a little cut above his left eyebrow and his hands are covered in blood that’s not even his.

When Louis walks into the living room Harry is sitting on the sofa, eyes shut. Louis places himself next to Harry before asking “Harry?” Softly, Harry turns to face Louis so he can clean his face. When Harry’s cuts are covered up Louis places himself on Harry’s lap, asking softly “You alright,baby?” Harry opened his eyes to look right into Louis’. Harry placed a peck on Louis’ lips and grabbed Louis waist “Mine.” Harry whispered and Louis loved the sound of that and replied with a sincere “Yours.” 

Harry placed Louis on his back on the sofa and started sucking lovebites in Louis’ neck and collarbone. Nothing sexual, just possessive, letting the world know Louis is his.“Mine, only mine” Harry growled “Yours, only yours, forever.” Louis breathed letting Harry mark him as his.

Later that night Louis and Harry laid in bed, Louis covered in lovebites and Harry holding him close.  
Because Louis is his and Harry doesn’t likes to share.

**Author's Note:**

> DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY,BYE!


End file.
